New Start
by Vanessacsong
Summary: Mason never died, and he and Rose leave Court after Dimitri's restoration. Why did they leave? And what will it take for them to finally come home? Rated T for language, Rating may change in the future. Set after Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's amazing characters, Richelle Mead does :)_

**Rose POV**

**Present Day**

I stepped out of my jet black limo, my red bejewelled dress trailing out behind me in syncopated gentle sways with my full hips. I took a series of deep calming breaths and steadied myself before daring to step forward, no matter how many times I did this, I never got used to it. The camera shutters clicked incessantly all around me, and the lights blurred my vision, I trekked forward with my head poised elegantly high, my chin tipped to face the beautiful night sky that welcomed my successes.

I smiled and waved taking a moment to pause as I heard someone clear their throat politely, I sensed her before she even approached me, but so as to not seem freakishly supernatural, I waited for her to make her presence known. I turned around and smiled, a young journalist with her blonde hair pulled tight against her skin looked at me nervously, twiddling her pen between her thumb and forefinger. I hesitated before I gingerly nodded at her before she dared to speak. "Hi Rose, long time no see", I nodded, letting a photographer capture the smile that refused to touch my eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise Princess Dragomir" I managed through my now forced smile, she glanced nervously at me, her hand still twirling her pen. I internally sighed, my well crafted guardian mask firmly in place, "What can I do for you Princess Vasilissa?", "it's just Lissa" I nodded before adding sarcastically "Well of course it is". She didn't miss the snark that laced my tone and I heard her quietly sigh as I felt a million different emotions come tumbling through the bond. We had both gotten pretty good at blocking each other out, but I don't think she even realised that she had let me in. I was so eager to leave the Moroi world behind me, and here it was, chasing me around again.

I had left, almost two years ago, and started my new life, a life that I promised to live for myself and no one else. Especially after the events that followed Belikov's restoration, I realised that the guardian life would just continue to keep taking from me, until I was an empty shell of the girl I knew I was. I was once dedicated to my work as a guardian and the ridiculously dangerous job of protecting the Moroi queen, and my best friend Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. It was a series of unfortunate events that changed my life and brought me down on my knees, before I made the decision to quit being Lissa's guardian and move away from court.

"I just need to ask you some questions, for the magazine I work for", I almost snorted, before concealing my thinly veiled disdain behind my hand, I always found the notion of snobby Moroi working for a living entertaining. My silence confirmed her exclusive interview with the elusive Rose Mazur and she quickly flipped her notepad to a fresh page and turned on her recording device, as if she were frightened that I would suddenly change my mind.

"You've just finished filming 'Gone for The Summer', a film about a woman finding and losing love, it's very much a tragic, modern tale of star-crossed lovers, do you have any spoilers for our readers?", I shrugged nonchalantly "Not any more that hasn't already been released in the official trailers", I added a light peal of fake laughter.

A smile strained through her resolve as she continued her barrage of questions, I must admit, I did revert back to my pre-planned answers and I could tell through the bond that she was clearly unhappy with my answers, but I was really beginning to revel in her discomfort.

I noticed the bulk of my fellow A-Listers had begun to arrive and I glanced around nervously, I had already wasted too much time with Lissa, and now I needed to get back into the game. The game that was my career.

Fortunately, my guard, a.k.a my date for the night decided to show up and I breathed a sigh of relief. His pale skin and auburn hair glowed as he mad his way toward us, he shot me a crooked smile before speaking. "I'm sorry I'm late Rose, Zmey kept me back to make sure not a single hair would be hurt on your precious head" I genuinely laughed and Lissa craned her neck to find the source of her interruption.

"Mason" she nodded stiffly and tensed as he slid past her to place his muscled arm on the small of my back. I leaned into his touch and played the game, smiling at Lissa. Mason was the first to break the tension "I hope you are well princess Dragomir, but unfortunately we will have to leave this awkward reunion for later" he paused slightly as if he was thinking of an apt excuse that would get us out of their without being rude. I interrupted his train of thought "Mason and I need to go mingle with everyone else". Mason glared at me and I shrugged callously, I didn't answer to anyone and I was sure as hell not going to stick around her, answering stupid questions a second longer.

Lissa nodded absentmindedly at both of us before asking quietly, directing the question at Mason "Are you and Rose together?", I could see her question had roused the interest of numerous journalists and paparazzi alike, as a horde of voices assaulted us and asked us the same question over and over again.

Mason hastily removed his hand from the small of my back, but not without the paparazzi snapping dozens of photo evidence that it was there in the first place. I glared at Lissa as she was pulled into the background and she sent a single unapologetic 'sorry' over the bond. I felt my fingernails dig into my palms as my smile widened greatly. "We don't really like to feed the rumour mill" I stated proudly and without hesitation, as the paparazzi's eyes and camera lenses gleamed with the desperation of a hot scoop. "Mason Ashford and I are not currently together, but I'm a firm believer in magic, and falling in love with your best friend" I paused for dramatic effect, "Who knows what could happen?".

The paparazzi and crowd alike went wild, screaming and asking a multitude of different questions. "How long have you known each other?", "when's the first date?", "have you done the dirty?", before my father's guards took it upon themselves to clear the crowd, as we were walking away, I caught Lissa's eye and she shook her head disappointedly in my direction. I let out an unadulterated peal of laughter before moving forward. _Way to go Lissa, you're nobody unless everybody's talking about you, and at least I was making morning front page headlines again._

**Author's Note:**

**First chapter of my new fic done and dusted!**

**I wonder what happened to make Rose and Mason leave?**

**I hope you all loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will make sure to keep updating!**

**Please review!**

**vanessa.x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Vampire Academy, or its amazing characters, Richelle Mead does :)_

**Author's note:**

**I hope you guys loved the last chapter. Here is chapter two! It's slightly longer! Yaaay!**

**0**

**0**

**_Rose POV_**

Mason looked at me pointedly as he escorted me into the grand auditorium. I barely noticed its glittering chandeliers and expansively ornate halls. My unfortunate blast from the past had left me pensive and a slight crease pinched the bridge of my nose. I felt soft fingertips smoothing the lines out with skilled hands and my attention narrowed on Mason, his eyes glinted with worry.

"I remember what you said" I looked at him confusedly "hm?" he sighed exasperated, "You and Me" he pointed in our respective directions, "Just friends". "Ohhh" I smiled in realisation, even when his heart was basically getting trampled on by a bunch of crazy and desperate paparazzi, his sole intention was to make sure that I was okay. "I know Mase" as I threaded my bare arm through the crook of his muscled and suit-clad one as we entered the grand ballroom to find our seats.

**_Flashback, _**

_Two Years Ago_

I saw through Lissa's eyes as she surveyed my old mentor's prison as she turned her nose up in disgust. "Are you okay down here Dimitri" she asked quietly, I felt her emotions well up as soon as her gaze chanced upon him. He visibly shrugged before turning around to face us, his eyes, lit up like a little kid on Christmas as he saw Lissa. His eyes expressed so much wonder and joy that I felt a stab of jealousy course through me_. He never looked at me like that_.

"I don't know why they keep you down here" she sounded indignant "You're obviously a Damphir" she said loudly and pointedly as if to chastise the guards for their compliance. I almost would have been proud if I wasn't so jealous. Dimitri smiled ruefully before speaking, his voice hoarse "I'm fine Princess Vasilissa". She smiled down at him, so many emotions coursed through the bond, and it was almost like static electricity charged between them both. "Rose wants to come see you" she let her words hang in the air, like a misfired question. Dimitri's posture visibly tightened as he looked away from Lissa, not wanting her to see his raw emotions. "I don't want her here" He said coldly to his 'saviour', my best friend and charge, Vasilissa Dragomir.

I sucked in a sharp breath and felt my chest constrict with a dull throbbing. I needed him to see me, if he saw me than everything would go back to normal and we could be together. "Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't come see you" I had expected Lissa to defend me and vouch on my behalf and the initial shock was maddening. I felt a similar surprise from Lissa as she sent a message over the bond _'I can feel what you're feeling' _I stopped myself short in surprise, the bond was only one way, we've never been able to do this before. My anger was enough to pull me out of her head and I felt the familiar swell and settle as I was back in my own skin again.

I paced the length of my guardian dorm, feeling restless. Maybe it was just the claustrophobia getting to him, of course he wanted to see me, maybe it would be like one of those moments when you don't realise you're hungry until you start eating.

I heard a light knock on my door that pulled me out of my diabolical plans and I opened the door to Mason who smiled broadly at me. "Hey there oh fearsome Strigoi Huntress" I rolled my eyes; countless rumours were spreading like wild fire across court, whispered of my time as a rouge guardian, actively seeking out Strigoi to find my lost mentor. My Strigoi count was fabled to be above five hundred, obviously that was technically impossible. My count was around a hundred or so give or take but I wasn't about to shun any welcome praise, especially if it would help my planned appeals to Dimitri.

"Are you ready to go?" Mason smiled at me and I nodded excitedly, "We don't have long, Mikhail said he could get us in for ten minutes max". I had to give it to him, Mason was holding it together pretty well, I mean for a guy that was sneaking a girl that he liked in to see her ex-Strigoi/boyfriend/mentor.

We made our way to the guardian building, the sunlight filtering through the arches of the long walkway. Moroi night-time was the easiest concealable time for us to sneak into the court prison. Mikhail met us outside the guardian building and I felt the palms of my hands moisten with sweat as we neared closer. "I know someone that's guarding the main entrance" he murmured between us. "We're leaving it to you" Mason answered for me, noticing my inability to speak.

The first guard visibly tensed as he saw us and nodded in acknowledgment to Mikhail, "Please be quick" he directed his question at me before stepping aside to let the three of us in. We went down two flights of stairs before arriving at Dimitri's cell, where two guards I didn't recognise nodded at Mikhail. "Could you give us a moment please" Mikhail nodded toward the prisoner with callous disregard, the guards looked between the three of us and back at Mikhail "We were told to guard the prisoner". Mason looked exasperated, we were wasting time "We are all guardians; we will take responsibility for anything that happens in the short time that we are here". The guards shifted uncomfortable before seeing my livid glare, they paled a few shades before stepping just out of earshot.

I moved past Mason and Mikhail to see Dimitri's hair touching his hunched shoulders. I felt so much love and sadness as I surveyed him. I stepped closer before speaking quietly. "Dimitri, it's me" He visibly stiffened "Go away Rose" he muttered quietly; I had to strain to hear him. He still had his back toward me so I spoke, louder this time "Please Dimitri, just look at me". He was quiet and I could see Mason shift uncomfortably. I moved closer and placed my hands on the cold steel of the metal bars before me, I willed myself not to cry. "I really missed you Dimitri" I blinked back tears "I told you to leave me alone" he said more forcefully, with a Strigoi coldness I only expected from him in Russia.

Mason moved forward, outraged at Dimitri's words before I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, he visibly relaxed before melting back into the shadows. "You're back now, everything can go back to the way it was, and everything will be okay" I tried to comfort him and I noticed Dimitri beginning to shake with silent anger. He whipped around to face me before I saw his unguarded emotions surveying me, drinking in every inch of my features with brand new eyes, committing me to memory.

He quickly tore the emotions from his face before speaking "I don't love you Rose and I don't want to see you" I felt my face fall and my heart cracking at the edges. "But I love you" I managed to raise my voice slightly, a pain threatening to choke me. "I heard you and Mason over there are pretty close now days" he spoke unreservedly as if challenging me to speak, I was about to speak before Mason swiftly closed the gap between us "You asshole, she's not going out with me because she's still in love with you" I looked at Mason, grateful at his intervention.

"Do you let him fight all your battles now Rose, I knew you moved fast but him? Really?" Mason bunched his fists up at his sides and before I realised what was happening Mason had reached through the bars to grab the cuffs of Dimitri's shirt. Dimitri didn't fight him "STOP!" I yelled pushed Mason from the bars. Mason shouted at Mikhail "Open the cell now! I'm gonna kill him!" Mikhail took Mason by the shoulders and pulled him away. I felt my tears well up in me, a giant floodgate, creaking and pressed to its limits. I tried to speak but no words would come. Dimitri looked stricken at the prospect of my tears, and we were so close to touching. He abruptly turned away before calling out "Guards! Take them away NOW!" his voice booming and reverberating through the dark room.

The two guards arrived and pointedly nodded towards the door, I felt myself speaking before I realised the words that tumbled from my mouth "I'm not ready to give you up just yet" I spoke to his back and once I stepped outside the guardian complex I felt my resolve crumble and I sunk to the floor. Mason cradled me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I wish I had it in me to not love Dimitri anymore, I wish I could bring myself to fall madly in love with someone like Mason, or Mason himself. But fate liked to kick me when I was down, and that's exactly what she did.

I looked up at Mason as he held me tightly, his eyes tortured for my suffering. "What about my baby?" I whispered as I broke down into a fresh round of tears.

.

.

**End of Flashback**

The rest of the awards night passed without event and I fell asleep on the way home, my head resting on Mason's strong shoulder.

**Mason POV**

She looked so peaceful, her soft eyelids curtaining her brown eyes. After everything I still loved her and I would love her until I went to my grave, which fortunately wouldn't be an early one because we quit the guardian life.

I felt a stab of uneasiness as I thought back to Princess Dragomir's return to Rose's life. She was a reminder of all the bad things that happened to Rose, and I was scared that her coming back would make Rose relapse into her old depression, but she handled it relatively well. They all hurt her so much and I could barely pull her out of her misery the first time, let alone a second.

I thought back to the way Rose leaned into my touch and the gentle sigh she made when I placed my hand on the small of her back. Rose was intoxicating, no matter how broken she was.

We could never be together though, because she was still madly in love with Dimitri, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. We had a good life and Rose's father provided a lot for us when we first left court. We fell into a comfortable rhythm with each other, and no matter how much I loved her; I knew that she would never really be mine.

Albeit she's come so far, three major awards and countless nominations, Rose was on every major newspaper and media outlet on the planet. She was breathtaking then in her work as a guardian, but even more so now that she was acting and creating masterpieces for herself.

I had a strange nagging feeling in the pits of my gut, that things were about to change, and I think I resented Vasilissa Dragomir a little more than I already did.

We had to have a serious talk about it tomorrow.

0

0

0

**_Author's Note_**

**Chapter 2 is done!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!~**


End file.
